Honesty
by Namikaze Mutiara Hana
Summary: Tuhan memang baik, saat aku meminta satu pohon bunga sakura, ia malah memberikan sesuatu yang bermilyar-milyar lebih indah daripada itu. Dan sesuatu itu adalah dirimu/bad summary/oneshot/lime/enjoy it


Hallo Minna-san. Saya kembali dengan sebuah fict yang cukup lama berdiam diri di pc. Maafkan saya masih belum mengerjakan kelanjutan fict yang lainnya. Si ide nya belum dateng terus -_-

Well saya juga sebagai Naruhina lovers ingin curhat sedikit tentang chapter manga yang baru aja liris yaitu 631 yang tim tujuh. Sedih banget dah sumpah pas bacanya. Huh kenapa sih om Masashi seneng banget bikin aku dan Naruhina lovers mendadak galau :( apalagi pas Minato bilang begitu. Aslinya makin galau *peluk Hime yang juga pasti galau. *SKIP

Ide cerita ini sebenernya dari pengalaman pribadi juga sih *curcol deh. Semoga ini bisa menjadi fict yang dapat memberi pelajaran juga untuk para reader-san ketimbang dengan entertaint fict yang lime ini.

Ini cuma oneshot ya. Sama seperti fict berjudul "ikatan". Happy Reading Minna-san :)

* * *

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE MUTIARA HANA**

**HONESTY**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Utama : Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt**

**Warning: seperti biasa alur cepat, OOC, gaje, typos, lime ice****, de el el**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

"Hinata-chan, aku-"

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" kata gadis bermata lavender itu. Hinata melirik Naruto. Gadis itu melihat ekpresi wajah Naruto seperti wajah yang mempunyai rasa bersalah yang besar.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi aku tidak yakin"

"Naruto-kun? Katakan saja" Gadis itu tersenyum. Hinata merasa penasaran dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya. Naruto terperangah melihat senyum simpul gadisnya itu.

"Baiklah" Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Sebenarnya aku-"

**FLASHBACK**

Hari itu pemuda yang bernama Naruto sangat bahagia. Karena pada hari itu Naruto akan berkencan untuk pertama kalinya dengan gadis yang selalu ia impikan. Ya gadis itu bernama Sakura. Gadis yang selalu di incarnya kini telah menjadi miliknya. Setelah kemarin gadis itu mengungkapkan secara langsung rasa cintanya pada Naruto. Naruto memakai kaos berwarna putih dan celana jeans biru. Pemuda itu sedang berusaha membereskan rambut pirangnya yang selalu terlihat berantakan namun itu sia-sia. Sambil terus tersenyum, pemuda itu lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ohayou, Kaa-san, Tou-san" kata si pemuda itu bersemangat. Ia lalu duduk di dekat kursi ayahnya untuk bergabung menghabiskan menu sarapan keluarga itu.

"Ohayou. Kau sepertinya bersemangat sekali" Minato ayahnya Naruto membuka percakapan. Ayahnya terlihat terus membolak-balik koran yang di bacanya.

"Ohayou, kau mau kemana Naruto? Sudah rapih sekali" Kushina mengenyitkan dahinya. Ya wanita berambut merah itu adalah ibu Naruto.

Yang di tanya malah memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Aku akan berkencan dengan Sakura. Itadakimasu" masih dengan cengirannya. Naruto dengan lahap memakan menu sarapan paginya itu. Dua roti dan satu gelas susu.

"Apa? kau-" perkataan Kushina belum selesai. Tangan wanita itu langsung di pegang Minato.

"Sudahlah, anak kita sudah besar. Biarkan saja" kata Minato sambil memandang pada istrinya itu.

"Kaa-san seperti tidak pernah muda" kata pemuda yang mirip dengan ayahnya itu dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan roti.

"Habiskan dulu sarapanmu itu Naruto" Kushina lalu mengambil sebuah roti lalu dilapisinya dengan selai stroberry.

Minato hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan istri dan anaknya. Setiap pagi ada saja yang selalu mereka ributkan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Kushina menatap deathglare pada Minato. Yang ditatap menutup wajahnya dengan koran, pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Gochisousama deshita. Ittekimasu!" Naruto segera meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

"Itterasshai" jawab kushina dengan malas.

Naruto keluar dari rumahnya. Ia mendekati motor besarnya. 'Kencan pertama harus berkesan' kata pemuda itu dalam hatinya.

.

.

Sampailah Naruto di depan rumah Sakura. Arsitektur jepang sangatlah terasa di rumah itu. Naruto lalu memijit tombol bel masuk.

ting tong

"Sebentar" terdengar suara gadis pujaannya. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Tidak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka.

"Gomennasai naruto, aku baru bangun" gadis itu memperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Aku tunggu disini saja" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Pria itu bahkan sama sekali belum tidur karena terus memikirkan gadis yang ada di depannya ini. Tapi Sakura malah? 'Ah sudahlah' pikir Naruto.

"Tunggu di dalam saja. Kebetulan ayah dan ibuku tidak ada" Sakura lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya di ikuti oleh Naruto.

"Aku mandi dulu Naruto" Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu tak berapa lama gadis itu keluar dengan membawa handuk.

"Oh ya aku buat minum dulu"

"Tidak usah Sakura-chan" tolak Naruto. Namun Sakura telah membawa minuman di hadapannya dan meletakkannya. Lalu gadis itu kembali menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Haah Sakura" Naruto melihat ruang tamu itu. Lalu Naruto melihat foto Sakura yang di pajang di dinding.

"Dia cantik sekali tebayo" gumam Naruto sambil memegang dagunya.

Karena bosan menunggu, Naruto tidak bisa diam. Ia berpindah-pindah dari satu sofa ke sofa lain. Dan akhirnya ia berbaring.

"Sakura-chan lama sekali" Naruto lalu melihat jam tangannya. Sudah satu jam rupanya dia menunggu. "Benar apa yang di katakan Shikamaru, wanita itu merepotkan" Naruto kembali menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Gomen Naruto" terdengar suara Sakura. Pas Naruto ingin melihat gadis itu, Sakura telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian gadis berambut pink itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Gomennasai" namun Naruto terlihat kecewa. Mengapa gadis itu hanya memakai pakaian yang biasa saja? Sakura langsung duduk di samping Naruto.

"Kau yakin kau akan pergi pakai baju itu?" Naruto melihat Sakura hanya memakai tank top dan celana hotpans. Naruto menelan ludah.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku dapat saran dari Ino kalau kita mau berkencan sebaiknya kita lihat film romantis dulu" Sakura lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura-chan?" Naruto masih tidak mengerti apa yang barusan Sakura katakan.

"Ke kamar, kau mau ikut nonton atau mau pulang saja?"

"I-iya Sakura-chan" Naruto lalu mengikuti langkah Sakura ke dalam kamar gadis itu.

"Kenapa mesti di kamarmu?" Naruto melihat sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dan bercat warna pink. Naruto lalu duduk di depan televisi layar datar milik Sakura.

"Karena cuma aku yang punya pemutar dvd" Sakura lalu mengambil sebuah kaset cd. Lalu ia menyalakan tv dan juga dvd milikknya. Setelah itu Sakura memasukan cd tersebut.

'Sepertinya ini buruk' batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Apa yang Ino katakan padamu?"

"Dia hanya berkata sebelum kita berdua berkencan, harus nonton film yang ia beri. Aku hanya menurutinya saja" wajah Sakura sedikit memerah.

"Oh begitu ya" jawab Naruto dengan polosnya.

Tak berapa kemudian film itu akan dimulai.

_Terlihat seorang laki-laki seumuran mereka sedang mengerjakan sesuatu. Mungkin saja sedang mengerjakan tugas. Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita cantik masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Dengan rok super pendek berwarna hitam dan juga kemeja berwarna putih yang sangat ketat. pria itu melirik sebentar ke arah wanita itu. Dengan rok yang super pendek itu, si pria terlihat menelan ludah._

Naruto dan Sakura hanya terdiam melihat adegan itu.

_Paha wanita itu sangatlah mulus. Lalu dengan dada yang besar sepertinya wanita itu sedang mengajarkan sesuatu pada si pria berkacamata. Pria itu terlihat gelisah. Si wanita tiba-tiba memegang paha pria itu dan kemudian mereka berciuman. Ciuman yang sangat menggairahkan. _

'Jangan-jangan ini' batin Naruto dalam hati. Ia memang sering menonton film begituan tapi itu selalu dengan teman-temannya. Kali ini ia bersama Sakura dan di rumah itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Naruto melirik sebentar ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu sepertinya syok melihat adegan tersebut. Tapi tak ada tanda kalau Sakura akan mematikan film itu. Naruto kembali memperhatikan film itu. Batangnya mulai bangun.

_Mereka berdua berciuman saling menghisap bibir pasangan masing-masing. Tangan si pria tidak bisa diam. Tangan itu meremas dengan nafsu dada si wanita. Yang di remas hanya mendesah. Dari bibir, si pria lalu mencium leher wanita itu dan ia segera membuka kemeja si wanita. Dadanya ternyata besar. Dibukanya bra wanita itu lalu dengan ganas si pria mencium dan menjilat kedua bukit kembar itu. Tak cukup itu saja, si pria lalu membuka rok wanita dan juga celana dalamnya. Kini wanita itu telanjang seluruhnya. _

Sakura masih syok dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Suara desahan wanita yang sepertinya penuh kenikmatan itu membuat ada keinginan yang serupa. Sakura merasa vaginanya basah. Sedangkan Naruto masih berusaha untuk menahan nafsunya. Batangnya telah mengeras. Naruto lalu merubah posisi duduknya. Naruto memeluk lututnya. Ia berharap Sakura tidak melihat batangnya yang mengeras itu.

_Si wanita lalu mencoba membuka kaos lelaki itu. Ya bentuk badan standar ga bagus-bagus banget. Lalu wanita itu membuka celana si pria dan mereka akhirnya telanjang bulat. Si pria langsung menyerang wanita dan mendorongnya terjatuh ke ranjang si pria. Si pria mencium bibir wanita itu dengan sangat bernafsu. Lalu ia menjilat habis payudara milik si wanita. Karena tidak sabar, si pria langsung mencoba memasukan batangnya ke lubang kenikmatan si wanita dan mulai bergoyang._

Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan ia langsung mematikan dvd itu. Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya.

'Aku harus tetap tenang. Aku tidak boleh melakukan itu' Batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Naruto" Sakura perlahan mendekati Naruto. Naruto menoleh dan tak di sangka gadis itu memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada Naruto. Naruto yang tak kuasa lagi menahan nafsunya membalas ciuman gadis itu. Keduanya asik bercumbu seperti video yang mereka lihat. Ciuman mereka semakin memanas dengan saling menghisap bibir pasangan masing-masing. Naruto tidak dapat menahan hawa nafsunya. Ia telah terbuai dengan kenikmatan sesaat itu. Naruto lalu memegang dada Sakura yang membuat gadis itu melengguh keenakan. Naruto mulai mencium leher Sakura dan mulai turun ke dada gadis itu. Naruto membuka tanktop dan langsung terlihat dada Sakura yang masih mulus. Ternyata gadis itu tidak memakai bra sehingga Naruto langsung melahapnya. Sakura hanya mendesah menikmati setiap jilatan dan hisapan bibir Naruto di dadanya. Mata Naruto telah gelap, ia membuka hotpans dan juga celana dalam gadis itu. Setelah itu naruto membuka kaos dan juga celananya. Sakura hanya melongo melihat batang milik kekasihnya. Naruto lalu mengangkat tubuh Sakura ala bridal style dan meletakkan tubuh polos itu di tempat tidurnya. Naruto kembali menyerang bibir Sakura. Kali ini ia lebih gila.

"Hmm Naruto" Sakura mendesah menikmati permainan lidah Naruto. Sakura merasa dadanya terus di remas oleh pemuda itu. Kemudian Naruto mencium kembali dada miliknya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan. Kita lakukan itu ya?" Naruto mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memasukan batangnya ke lubang milik Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih tertutup. Namun, di saat seperti itu, ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan salah satu mantannya yang masih ia cintai dan juga masih teman dari Naruto yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Saat hendak dimasukan, tangan Sakura mencegah perbuatan itu. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Sudah cukup Naruto! Aku tidak bisa melakukanya. Aku takut" lirih Sakura pelan membuat Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya. Tangisan Sakura membuat ia melupakan hawa nafsunya. Naruto bangun dan kembali memakai pakaiannya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Maafkan aku" Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto. Tangisnya kian meledak karena merasa bersalah telah mengatakan kebohongan pada Naruto. Ia tidak mencintai Naruto. Ia hanya mencintai Sasuke. Tapi entah mengapa, Sakura tidak suka jika mantan sahabatnya itu dekat dengan wanita lain. Ia merasa cemburu lalu ia mendefinisikan itu sebagai cinta. Tapi ternyata ia salah.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan" ujar Naruto berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Pakailah pakaianmu. Aku akan pulang. Sepertinya aku merasa tidak enak badan. Kita bisa berkencan di lain hari" Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamar itu tanpa menoleh pada Sakura yang masih belum memakai pakaiannya.

**END FLASHBACK**

Hinata yang mendengar cerita Naruto barusan kaget bukan kepalang. Ternyata hubungan kekasihnya dengan Sakura sudah begitu jauh. Pikirannya kacau seketika dan ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa di depan Naruto. Ia amat kecewa tapi juga kagum dengan kejujuran Naruto. Air matanya perlahan turun dari mata amesty miliknya.

"Aku minta maaf Hinata-chan. Aku beruntung tidak melakukan hal itu pada Sakura. Jika itu terjadi, aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan semua resikonya. Dan mungkin aku takan pernah melepas Sakura. Aku pasti akan menikahinya. Tapi aku takan pernah bisa bahagia karena Sakura tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya mencintai Sasuke." Naruto melempar pandangannya dari Hinata. Gadis itu menhapus air matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus senang ataupun sedih Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata membuat Naruto kembali memandangnya. "Apa Naruto-kun masih mencintai Sakura?"

Naruto terkaget mendengar pertanyaan itu. Namun ia segera tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah memilikimu. Aku berani bercerita seperti ini karena aku sudah tidak menganggap siapa-siapa lagi dirimu Hime. Resiko lain yang aku tanggung , jika aku melakukan itu lalu aku pergi karena ada suatu hal, siapa lagi yang akan menerima Sakura dalam keadaan begitu? Sasuke pasti tidak akan mau padanya dan siapa lagi yang mau menerimanya? Dan kau tahu, aku sangat bersyukur itu tidak pernah terjadi dan akhirnya Sakura bahagia dengan pilihannya" jari Naruto membantu menghapus air mata gadis itu. Sakura memang telah menikah bulan lalu dan ia sangat bersyukur ternyata ada yang lebih baik dari gadis berambut pink sebahu itu. "Tuhan memang baik, saat aku meminta satu pohon bunga sakura, ia malah memberikan sesuatu yang bermilyar-milyar lebih indah daripada itu. Dan sesuatu itu adalah dirimu" ujar Naruto sambil mengecup pelan pipi Hinata. Hinata yang mendengarnya akhirnya tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun, aku mau jika dengan melakukan itu Naruto tidak akan pernah pergi dariku. Aku rela" Hinata memegang tangan kanan Naruto. Naruto kembali dengan senyumannya.

"Kalau sudah nikah juga pasti kita akan melakukan itu" Naruto memegang kembali tangan Hinata. Tangan kirinya sibuk mencari sesuatu di saku jas hitam miliknya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" kata Naruto sambil memperlihatkan dua cincin indah pada Hinata. Hinata kaget tak percaya akan lamaran Naruto yang menurutnya mendadak. Air matanya kembali mengalir melewati pipinya. Di tengah musim dingin itu, ada kehangatan yang Naruto berikan padanya. Ucapan Naruto yang takan pernah ia lupakan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya pertanda mengiyakan. Naruto kembali menggerakan jarinya untuk menghapus air mata Hinata. Naruto lalu memakaikan cincin di jari manis tangan kanan wanita bermata amesty itu lalu mengecup lembut jari tangan Hinata.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan. Kau memang pilihanku yang terbaik" kata Naruto sambil mencium kening gadis itu. Mereka lalu berpelukan saling mencurahkan perasaan kasih sayang pada masing-masing pasangan. Dan saljupun mengiringi kebahagiaan mereka di taman itu.

* * *

**Mohon Reviewnya. Arigatou :)**


End file.
